The proposed work is aimed at the development of a facility for the study of speech, based on the KLSYN88 speech synthesis system developed by Dennis Klatt. The system would incorporate integrated tools for speech analysis and extensive tutorial documentation. A major objective is to facilitate the use of synthesis in research and education in speech and speech-related fields, by simplifying the synthesis operations required of the user. The primary method of accomplishing this is by linking related parameters, reducing the number that are specified from nearly fifty to about ten. This reduction is based on recent gains in the understanding of the interdependence of the acoustic parameters that characterize speech. Additionally, the system will incorporate high speed signal processing devices, and be designed to operate with low cost personal computers.